


Burning

by schrodingersbee



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Confession, FIx It, M/M, season 4 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingersbee/pseuds/schrodingersbee
Summary: A fix it from the coffin scene in episode 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry I have no writing skills but I couldnt stop myself from trying

"So who loves you? I'm assuming its not a long list" Mycroft lent again the lid of the coffin trying to make humour of the cold, tense room.

"Irene Adler"

"Don’t be ridiculous John. Look at the coffin. Unmarried, practical about death, alone." Sherlock muttered.

"Molly." 

"Your all being so silly, this isnt about who loves Sherlock" Eurus interrupted, "people so ordinary as Molly Hooper, just not that interested".

Sherlock focused on his sisters face on the screen didn't notice Mycroft moved until he was right behind him. A moment of silence was held until Eurus started to explain.

"Moriarty he was.. fun, knew lots of little bits. Didn't quite manage it did he? burn you heart that is" Eurus seemed to pause lost in thought before continuing in the same monotone voice, "Although I don't fully understand the wording, dramatic I guess for emotional distress but just not accurate".

Mycroft's hand rested on Sherlock's back for a second, a reassuring action which stopped the memories from Siberia from flooding back into his mind. Moriarty always acted as a catalyst for those memories to break the foundations of his mind palace, the feeling of cold and pain... not productive when trapped in the playing field of a psychotic sister. 

Psychotic. Of course Eurus was psychotic. So many people focused on Sherlock as the insanely dangerous Holmes child, well not surprising as not many knew of Mycroft and even Sherlock's own mind had betrayed him to cover up Eurus's existence. Sherlock didn't know who was worse, Moriarty with all his games and unfeeling amusement or his own sister, who seemed to get no pleasure in torturing but continued it as a way to pass the time. 

"No Sherlock, I don't want to know who loves you. They so clearly show it so plain to see. You on the other hand pretend to not feel but you do, you get attached. Risking your life for .... well people. No I don't want anyone else's confession other than your own"

John froze glancing back at the screen then at the detective who was pacing from the monitor to the coffin. 

"Why, why would you think Sherlock.....other than Irene but shes already dead why.."

"Oh please do stop talking. Stupid talking making no sense. I want to see Sherlock hurt, he needs to confess or I will hurt the one he loves. I did say that coffin belonged to someone Sherlock. Your confession or their life"

Moriarty's voice flicked in for a second. _T_ _ick tock tick tock tick tock..._

"Shut that off!" Sherlock held his head for a second before speaking again. "I'm going to just ... just give me a second"

"Brother mine.."

"Oh do shut up Mycroft. Do it softly Sherlock, I want real feeling and no lying".

Sherlocks mind palace was alight with alarms, made to keep him from ever accidentally saying something too close to a confession. All that time hiding and locking feelings up meant that it was just hurting more to try pull them up. 

But they are to be soldiers today, soldiers don't focus on the mess afterwards just survive until the end. Making sacrifices when needed.No his feelings weren't too big of a sacrifice rather their effects were worrying Sherlock. A lost heart is better then a dead one. 

He had already lost his heart so many times and that did hurt, but knowing it was happily alive was enough. That'l just have to be enough again. 

"30 Seconds Sherlock or I kill them"

Sherlock came too from his thoughts to his sisters voice. Mycroft was to his left tense and watching. John was to the right facing away. 

Just like all those times we had dreamt about, Sherlock thought to himself, just pretend nobody is here.

"I love.."

"Sherlock" Eurus interrupted "Feelings".

"I, have spent every breath since meeting you trying to make you safe, safe and happy" Sherlock's voice cracked as the sociopath mask he had clung onto for so long seemed to shatter completely.

But a lost heart was better than a dead one.

"I have bled, cried and laughed for you and no matter what I will.."

"I didn't ask for a novel..."

"Shut up, you wanted feelings then" Sherlock took a breath and looked into the reflection on the monitor.The room seemed to stop for a second, everyone attention focused on Sherlock's words.

"I fell from the moment I met you and again for you. I love you John Watson".

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and a change from the cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaa like the summary says this wont really follow cannon. I cant write what I cant understand and no offence to lovers of it, that episode especially wasnt sherlock for me. 
> 
> Still Johnlock and stuff, sorry this was already bad now im going massively off script xD

 

 

The room stood still and tense, nobody wanting to be the first to disrupt that. 

"I hate to stop this deadlock here and whilst it was interesting to see your faces, you need to continue to the next room"

"Oh fucking shut up!" John yelled "Just shut the fuck up for one bloody second". Sherlock stood now starring at the Doctor, no Army Doctor, who now seemed to be going through too many emotions to follow.

Shocked. Angry. Sad. Happy. Irritated. Annoyed. The cycle repeated.

Sherlock was too focused on John's face to notice his movement until wood flew from the now smashed coffin. 

Then it was too much for Sherlock's mind to handle. It all flashed through his mind, he couldn't stop it. Beating in cold. Hurt, broken and alone. The feeling of the foot jamming into his side. The laugh of a madman. 

Mycroft took a step towards his brother who now sat with his knees drawn up to his face, shivering in the corner. Slowly he moved until sat a set way from Sherlock trying to comfort but not fully sure how, it had been so long since he had last held his brother. 

A gentle arm lay over Sherlock's shoulders, pulling him to the present day. 

"Sherlock? I didn't mean to... Sherlock please look at me please, this isnt there I'm not going to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you" 

Sherlock looked up to John who watched in sadness at his friends pain.

"I can't apologise for hurting you before but I" John seemed to draw courage from a hesitant breath before continuing, "I wont hurt you again Sherlock, make it out of this Sherlock with me. We need to get out and I swear I will make it up for you. We've wasted a lot of time we need to catch up on".

"What are you doing? Your not suppose to do this" Eurus started raising her voice almost in panic, "No this isnt.. Your suppose to reject him then he can leave you. Return to being my Brother not to leave again. Why are you doing this?"

The trio watched as the monitor flicked out. The door remained locked and Eurus seemed to vanish.

"You think she's gone?" 

"You don't mind?" Sherlock couldn't really follow his sisters actions when more important things were at hand "You really don't mind a friend pining after you like some kind of.. pathetic dog!"

John moved, swapping places with Mycroft and gently placing a hand to play with Sherlock's hair.

"It isn't pining when the feelings are returned, yes we have a lot to sort out god such a mess to sort out but right now? were locked as lab rats in your sisters puzzle here. Soldiers today and lovers tomorrow. Can you do that for me lock?"

The detective took a second to see John's face, taking in every micro expression before nodding. 

"I don't know how to solve this, I'm so lost. I've failed us"

"Brother mine I do wish I didn't have to interrupt. But I do believe this is a situation in need for rethinking here. I am your elder and I've made mistakes in the past however that does not mean you can underestimate me now"

The trio stood together for a second facing the monitor, aware they could still be being watched.

"I am the British Government and well its not inaccurate to be described as partially the American one either"

"Oh shut up Mycroft your in high position in at least half of the West" 

"What is it you git?" John laughed in spit of the emotional hurricane they seemed to be going through "Why you trying to show off now?"

"You think I wouldn't predict something like this? I am the smartest Sherlock. Right now I do believe a special ops team have just secured the island"

The room lights flickered before all doors slid open and a familiar voice rang over the room.

"Well guys you may want to leave now, these people are extremely ..uneasy to be around well better than Anderson hey Sherlock".

 

 


End file.
